darkfrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Roswyn
A half-elf traveler, bard, and swordsman from afar, afflicted with vampirism at a young age. They arrived on the continent by ship and have been making a living raiding dungeons and helping out fellow settlers and adventurers. A leading proponent in the development of the adventurer's guild. Talented with a sword and with various musical instruments. Can often be found roaming in various dungeons, at Devorah's inn, or rarely, at home. Personality Often sporting something of a warm disposition, Roswyn is friendly and diplomatic, greeting most folk with a sharp-fanged smile. At some point, they were secretive about their vampirism, but came to accept it as part of them, and as something they simply had to deal with. They have an optimistic streak, which some would regard as foolish, but they would regard as staying faithful to their own belief that most have some inherent good in them. They generally confront situations with a less-than-serious tone, looking to lighten up most situations with humorous remarks, sometimes affectionately ribbing their cohorts. They often take actions that could be considered impulsive, rushing into situations that could be deemed dangerous, due to a general belief that most things will turn out fine. This sometimes manifests as not being able to resist fighting a powerful enemy, as they tend to greatly enjoy overcoming a challenge. While not often meaning to, Roswyn often comes off as flirtatious, openly and casually complimenting people they interact with with a certain lack of restraint that comes from developing a bardic persona that they often cannot separate from themself. However, they know when to stop, and will cease flirting when people display discomfort or request that they stop. However, despite this sunny disposition, joking nature, and flirtatious persona, they know to get serious when a situation calls for it. When confronted with a tough situation, Roswyn will carefully think about which course of action to take, and will sometimes step into a leadership position when the situation calls for it. Appearance Roswyn leans into a very androgynous appearance, with people often being confused as to what their gender is even at many glances. When asked "what they are," they will generally spin a tangentially related story that ends with the questioner even more confused, yet feeling wiser. They stand at 5'11, height varying due to their fondness for heeled shoes. They have brown eyes and tanned olive skin, with freckles decorating their face. They have long ears even for an elf, which tend to move when they express different emotions. They possess a rather eccentric fashion sense, jumping from almost-practical adventuring outfits to dramatic and not-at-all practical outfits that seem more fitting for a fashion show at an abandoned castle in the woods. However, no matter the situation, they always sport a sword at their side and makeup that is consistently on point. Often wears a confident grin and their hair in a messy bob. They have several piercings, including one on their left brow, and two on their lower lip. Abilities Due to leading a life of adventure since childhood, Roswyn has developed a number of skills useful to them in the various trades in which they specialize. They are skilled in musical theory and can play a multitude of instruments, as well as sing, a requirement as a bard. In addition to this, they are skilled at nautical navigation, as well as well-versed in the art of maintaining a ship on the high seas. They even operated as a Captain at some point, being handed the position for a year during their time aboard ''The Valiant. ''They are also skilled in subnautical navigation, from their time as a child exploring shipwrecks, sometimes attempting to befriend underwater fauna. They have extensive talent in the field of swordplay, learning fencing at a young age from challenging various people in town to fights, and even managing to receive lessons from travelling fencers on occasion. This practice and development has led to the crafting of an improvisational, yet graceful fighting style, relying on speed and excelling in flashiness, often being labelled as a spectacle fighter by people that observe them fighting. In addition to this, they are capable of efficiently using a number of other weapons, including axes, bows, and explosives. They also have a rudimentary understanding in the application and use of magic, able to cast some spells, but this skill is largely underdeveloped in comparison to their other ones.